


Fulfilling an Art Assignment on AO3

by artfevermod



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfevermod/pseuds/artfevermod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a guide for posting art onto AO3 with exchanges and fests in mind. It goes over how to host an image on Imgur, Tumblr, or LiveJournal and then how to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hosting an Image

AO3 doesn't have native image hosting so you'll need to host your image on another site before you can post your art. In this guide, I'll show you how to use [Imgur](http://imgur.com/), [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/), and [LiveJournal](http://www.livejournal.com/) as image hosts. You can click to enlarge the images.

 **Hosting on Imgur**  
Step 1: Go to [Imgur](http://imgur.com/) and click "New Post".

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/cpekYm4.png)

Step 2: Browse your computer or drag and drop your image onto Imgur.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/9Zccrex.png)

Step 3: You'll be taken to a page similar to the one below. Imgur provides image links but AO3 doesn't display those images in my experience. You'll need a direct link in order to post. Right-click on your image and select "Copy image address". This will give you the direct link and you can move on to part 2 from here.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LtOziPI.png)

**Getting Links with an Imgur Account**  
Step 1: If you have an Imgur accout and you've already posted your images, you can hover over your name in the top right corner and select "images". You'll see your images displayed like the image below.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Pr1nVsj.png)

Step 2: Select your desired image and you'll get a page with a list of links. Copy the direct link.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/EuvyzLv.png)

 

* * *

 

**Hosting on Tumblr**  
Step 1: Click the photo icon at the top of your dash and then select or drag your image into the window that pops up. Make sure that you select "Post privately" before you post the image.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/HBcUkgY.png)

Step 2: Navigate to your posts. You can do this by clicking the person icon in the right hand corner and selecting "Posts" or you can replace your username in this URL: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yourusername

Step 3: Your private post should be there. Right-click the image and select "Copy image address".

 **Hosting on LiveJournal**  
Step 1: Hover over your username and select "Scrapbook".

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/m9k2XCN.png?1)

Step 2: Click on "Upload Photo". Then select or drag images into the pop up window. You'll need to name an album if you don't already have one.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LrzBPMg.png)

Step 3: Select your image and then right-click to select "Copy image address".

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/IZwXk7X.png)


	2. Fulfilling an Assignment

**Step 1:** Log into AO3 and navigate to your assignments page. You should see it on the bottom left side of your dashboard. You can also hover over your username and click on the "Assignments" option there.

 **Step 2:** On your assignments page you should see a list of all of your assignments. Find your current Art Fever assignment. Click on the "Fulfill" button. This will take you to the new post form.

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/CcCi9up.png)

**Step 3:** Fill out the relevant information on the form. There is a space for your work at the bottom of the form. You can submit using HTML or using the Rich Text editor.

 **Step 3.a:** HTML Option  
I've included the code below. Just paste this code into AO3 and then paste your image's direct link into the "DirectImageLinkHere" portion.

 

**Regular code:** <center><img src="DirectImageLinkHere" /></center>

**For image links:** <center><a href="URL"><img src="DirectImageLinkHere" /></a></center>

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/WoZY8nK.png)

**Step 3.b:** Rich Text Option

If it isn't already selected, click on the "Rich Text" button in the top right. Place your cursor on the line where you want your image and then click on the picture icon in the tool menu.

[](http://i.imgur.com/9xa0VLM.png)

This will bring up a pop-up window like the one below. Paste your image URL in the "Source" box and then click Ok to place your image.

[](http://i.imgur.com/vMFRXGm.png)

**Step 4:** Now you can preview or post your work.

 **(Optional) Step 5:** After works are revealed in the exchange, you can edit the publication date. This will bump your work up in the fandom tag so more people can see it. In small or slow moving fandoms this step may not be very useful but it can help if your fandom is very active.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/qe57iBc.png)


End file.
